herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Noir
Adrien Agreste is the deuteragonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont and a fashion model. With his magical ring, inhabited by a kwami named Plagg, he has the power of bad luck and can transform into the superhero Cat Noir (Chat Noir in the French version). Appearance Adrien is a bit taller than Marinette, and he has brushed-back blond hair and green eyes. He wears a white shirt, with a collar and rolled-up sleeves above his elbow, and a black shirt underneath with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears a silver-colored ring that he uses to transform into Cat Noir. Additionally, he wears dark blue jeans and orange sneakers with white lace and a logo of a black butterfly shape in a circle on the sides. As Cat Noir, he wears a black leather suit with a golden bell on his chest. He has a long belt that hangs out like a cat's tail, gloves with claws on the fingertips, and boots. He has black cat ears and a black mask covering part of his face. His eyes, including the sclera, are green and look cat-like, and his hair is messier and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a green paw print in the circle. Personality Adrien is charismatic, along with being shy and a bit reserved. While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father. He thinks reasonably, and he will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. Though not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, he is friendly and encouraging, and for those he is close to, he has an easier time letting his feelings show. As Cat Noir, Adrien, having the freedom to act however he wants outside of his normal life, lets his wilder side come out, being cocky and outgoing. More optimistic and open, Cat Noir says whatever comes to his mind and makes a lot of jokes and puns, many being cat-related. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, along with other people, he brags and boasts about himself, but his change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among a lot of his other personality traits like irritation proneness and loyalty. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when needed, like when fighting an akumatized villain. It's rare for him to reveal his vulnerable, Adrien-like side, but it does come through at times, such as quietly commenting that not all parents are loving in "The Bubbler" and trying in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wear off in "Dark Cupid". Determined to help others and save the day, Cat Noir really cherishes being a superhero and is uninhibited by his civilian life. Abilities As a civilian In addition to being a model, Adrien takes basketball, fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. Thus, he is able to speak Chinese fluently and is able to communicate with Wang Cheng, and is able to fight on equal grounds with his akumatized fencing teacher and fend off his knights effortlessly. Other than fencing, he also does karate, as revealed in "Simon Says", which enables him to fight in hand-to-hand combat as well. He is also quite good at video games, being able to beat Max in Ultimate Mecha Strike III and achieve one of the top two scores in the entire school. As Cat Noir Cat Noir has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength, and near-invulnerability. Like a cat, he also has enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, and night vision, and has super stealth. He uses his staff efficiently, being able to spin it at high speeds, wield it like a sword, and take advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. He can also throw his staff with great skill and precision and have it be deflected back to him. To travel long distances, he uses his staff and its variety in length to vault over obstacles. His special power, Cataclysm, allows him to negatively effect anything that he touches with his ring hand. While it is normally used to destroy objects, Cataclysm can be used for a variety of different effects, such as causing a bus' controls to go haywire in Animan or creating a platform in Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2). However, using Cataclysm drains his power and reverts him back to Adrien typically five minutes afterwards. Chat Noir also appears to be able to break the fourth wall. Voices Gallery Adrien pic 6.png Tumblr o5sjykKyAJ1vojerno1 500.png Screen shot 2015-02-17 at 4.16.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.19.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.20.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.20.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.21.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.20.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.21.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.21.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.21.59 PM.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Animals Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Destructive Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Outright Category:Teenagers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heartbroken Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Vigilante Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Casanova Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Counterparts Category:Archenemy Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Artistic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Nurturer Category:Egalitarian Category:Nemesis Category:Villain's Crush Category:Rivals Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Successful Category:Philanthropists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Legacy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Related to Villain Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Envious Category:Revived Category:Empowered Category:The Chosen One Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Famous Category:Love Rivals